the_originals_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dianna and Olympia
This page is dedicated to the relationship between Original Immortal Tribrid, Dianna Mikaelson, and Mortal Tribrid, Olympia Mikaelson. Olympia is Dianna's daughter with Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson. The relationship between the two of them continues to this day. History 2014-2015 Dianna found out in July of 2014 that she was expecting a baby that she had conceived with her husband before he had been bitten and put into a sleep to await being rescued by Dianna and Hayley. She had been able to conceive due to a spell by her mother-in-law, Esther, allowing each of her children to have one child with any partner they chose regardless of either's vampire status. Dianna vowed from the day she learned she was pregnant, Dianna was determined to do right by her child. She stayed hidden at her new loft in Chicago with protection spells over her unborn child. She put off searching for the venoms needed to cure her husband, staying home and focusing on research to keep her unborn child safe and unknown to the world's vampires who may have wanted to target a child of an Original Vampire. She gave birth to her daughter at her Chicago Loft on January 30th, 2015. She named her with an usual spelling of a name meaning 'fortress of the moon', highlighting not only the newborn's uniqueness but also her werewolf nature. Dianna later said that she had never been more afraid of failing than when she was pregnant and when her newborn was first place in her arms. She gave her newborn a Eeyore stuffed animal that she still carries to this day. Dianna protected her newborn daughter keeping her a secret from any non-family supernatural creatures, particularly Vampires that may have had reason to target her to punish her father or her half-uncle. 2015-2019 As her daughter grew, she taught her how to control the immense amount of magic she had been granted by being a first born of both her mother's Witch bloodline and her father's. They developed a system together in which they sang a song together if she started to lose control of her magic. She also told her daughter bedtime stories about the members of their family. She kept her daughter under cloaking spells to keep her safe. Olympia was often seen climbing into her mother's bed when she had a bad dream or was scared. The only time, that mother and daughter were not together was when Dianna would travel trying to find venom to cure her daughter's father. She says that she made a promise to her daughter that she was going to live surrounded by people who loved her, and was always going to be protected. She kept her daughter's innocence protected by never letting her see the vampire side of her nature, or sending her daughter away if bloodshed or danger was imminent and expected. When her daughter would be away from her, they would call and facetime each other every night before they went to bed. She was often seen holding her daughter close when there is danger nearby. She never left her daughter in the care of anyone outside of their family. She was often seen teaching her young daughter little spells and tricks to control her immense extreme amount of siphoning magic by allowing her to siphon from her. Dianna continued to raise Olympia on her own after Elijah had them compelled from his memory. She kept the note he left for their daughter to give to her when she was older. She decided to give her daughter the best future with as little shame as she could by sending her to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. 2019-2028 Dianna picked her daughter up every Friday from her boarding school, and would drive her back over Sunday night into Monday morning, so that she didn't miss any time with her. She also worked extra hours to pay for her daughter to take piano lessons so that she could encourage her daughter's natural ability on piano. Olympia also felt encouraged by her mother's attending every soccer game she had as well as every piano recital. She also continued to study different magic than she was taught at school with her mother. The two shared a close bond due to Dianna being a single mother to her. She would also call and Facetime her mother every night before going to bed just to tell her about her day. 2027 Olympia had grown to miss her father and begin selling her blood, her half-cousin's blood, and spells to make money to pay for a passport to see him in France. When she is caught and suspended, Olympia dreads having angered or disappointed her mother. They have an argument about the fine line between safe and in danger in their supernatural world. When the hybrid Olympia created comes to the house with Henry Benoit after they had killed vampires, Dianna defends her daughter when vampires try to retaliate. She later finds the passport and comforts her daughter about missing her father. Dianna is then taken down by Olympia and Hope along with Hayley Marshall-Kenner, in an attempt to bring other members of the family back to New Orleans, specifically Elijah. Olympia is later devastated when this backfires and her mother is stolen from where they had hidden her safely. She is later found to be trying to break the cloaking spells from school with Hope Mikaelson. She struggles to keep her siphoning under control as she worries about her mother. She is finally reunited with her mother when she is taken to Shiloh Place, supposedly to do the ritual to bind her Werewolf side, which would equal the release of her mother. She instantly runs to her mother's side, and even chained with no-magic chains attempts to free her mother from her chair. When she fails to do so and needs comfort Olympia buries her face in Dianna's elbow. She promises her mother that she will not attempt to bind any part of herself after that is the only promise her mother asks her to make her. Olympia cries and clings to Dianna's arm in fear as Dianna's Werewolf and Witch side are bound. After the ritual Olympia starts to try to escape before realizing that Dianna is now only a vampire and cannot leave the house during the day, she refuses to leave without her mother but Dianna tearfully tells her daughter that she has to save herself and that she would be okay. When Olympia is knocked out with Witch Knockout Dust, Dianna starts to fight August Mueller when he attempts to stake her unconscious daughter despite being in a severely weakened state. Her daughter later wakes up just as Dianna is pinned against the wall by August Mueller and Elijah Mikaelson does not help her. Dianna breathlessly tells her daughter it was okay to be okay before grabbing August and rushing into the sunlight and sacrificing herself, leaving her daughter devastatingly crying being held back from running after her by Niklaus Mikaelson. Observations Category:Relationships